


Covered Up

by countermeasures



Category: Football RPF
Genre: BVB, Borussia Dortmund, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countermeasures/pseuds/countermeasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Spill it, Durm. Who’s running around naked in your mind?”</p>
<p>“Good morning to you too, Hoffi.” Erik looked up and saw his best friend walking into his kitchen. “Ready?”</p>
<p>“Oh no, you’re not getting away with this. You’re grinning like the Cheshire cat, tell me.”</p>
<p>Jonas had always been one of the few people who knew exactly what Erik was thinking about, and one of the even fewer Erik didn’t mind prying. They could tell each other anything. And he couldn’t deny the stupid grin that had been plastered on his face these last few weeks. “Marco.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covered Up

“Spill it, Durm. Who’s running around naked in your mind?”

“Good morning to you too, Hoffi.” Erik looked up and saw his best friend walking into his kitchen. “Ready?”

“Oh no, you’re not getting away with this. You’re grinning like the Cheshire cat, tell me.”

Jonas had always been one of the few people who knew exactly what Erik was thinking about, and one of the even fewer Erik didn’t mind prying. They could tell each other anything. And he couldn’t deny the stupid grin that had been plastered on his face these last few weeks. “Marco.”

“That… wait.” Jonas stopped pouring coffee for them and looked at the defender. “Does he know?”

Erik smiled. “Yes, he does. Remember the party at Auba’s last week?”

Jonas nodded, eyes still wide, and put some sugar in Erik’s cup before handing it over.

“Thanks. That’s when this started, whatever it is.”

“This explains so much. Marco’s inexplicable whistling, your staring…”

“What staring? I’m not staring.”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that, dude. So, tell me everything.” Jonas sat down next to him, and took a sip.

Erik stared at him for a moment. “Shit, I’ve got to work on my poker face.”

His own surprise over and dealt with, Jonas smirked. “Yup.”

“There’s not much to tell, really.” Erik couldn’t help but smile thinking about the last week. He looked at his friend, who was giving him a look making it clear he didn’t believe a single word, and he sighed. “Fine. Yes, he’s making me happy. Still way too early to say what this is, but we’re having fun. The things he can do with his mouth, I swear…”

“Okay, okay,” Jonas interrupted, putting up his hands. “Spare me the specifics, I haven’t even finished my coffee yet.”

“You asked.”

“True. But there are things I don’t have to know about my teammate,” Jonas laughed. “So, did you have sex?”

Erik let out a snort, almost making him choke on his drink. “Dude. Doesn’t that fall under specifics?”

Jonas shrugged. “I don’t need a play-by-play, but that sounds like a yes or no-question to me.”

“So as long as I don’t tell you specifically where my dick has been, we’re good?”

Jonas grinned. “Now you get it.”

“No, we haven’t. We…” Erik paused, thinking how to tell his best friend about the amazing blowjob Marco gave him that he was thinking about when he walked in without actually saying it.

“You, what?”

“I can’t tell you without my dick being placed in a specific location,” he grinned.

Jonas burst out in laughter, grabbing the table to prevent falling from his chair. “Okay, okay, so no sex, but there has been exploring happening.”

“That sounds worse than blowjobs and handjobs, Jonas,” Erik said, sounding a bit offended, but he couldn’t help and laughed with his friend.

“Are you ready for the trip, then? Being around each other constantly?”

“Well, we won’t be together the whole time. It’s not like I share a room with him.”

“Fine, I’ll help you with that poker face,” Jonas promised, grabbing his bag. “Let’s go, we don’t want to miss the bus.”

“Thanks, man.” Erik got his things as well, and they drove to the club together, discussing last night’s rerun of Kommissar Rex.

\--

One by one, the guys arrived at the club, and met up for the pre-travel talk. Erik was standing with Jonas and Roman, talking about their upcoming game, when he suddenly felt someone standing behind him. Marco.

“Hi babe,” he whispered softly in Erik’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine. “Ready for the flight?” Marco turned around while he kept walking, finding eye contact, and gave him a quick wink.

Jonas looked at his friend. “You can breathe again.”

“Can someone clue me in, here?” Roman asked them, confused.

Erik took a few seconds but quickly decided he could trust the Swiss. “Marco and I have been… Well, I guess you can call it dating? Started at that party at Auba’s, and it’s been a good week.”

“That explains a lot,” he laughed.

“Am I really that obvious?”

“Not you, him,” Roman explained. “I noticed during practice that he kept switching places with Kevin, so he’d be in your group. Oh, and he snuck in front of Auba during that attack v defense thing you had to do yesterday, so you were the defender he had to pass.”

Erik wanted to ask more, but Mats shushed them, so he had no choice but to wait until later. The pre-game discussion was short, and he didn’t know how to start the conversation back up when they went on the bus, with everyone so close.

“So, rooming arrangements for tonight,” Tuchel began when everyone had sat down. Erik wasn’t really listening, assuming they would be the same as they had been since they began this season, meaning he’d be bunking with Kevin. “Aubameyang, you’re sharing with Kampl.”

“Hang on, what did he say?” Erik whispered to Jonas, looking around if anyone else was surprised. He locked eyes with Kevin, who shrugged but didn’t seem too bothered by the change.

“Seems like you’ll have a new roommate, man,” Jonas laughed.

“And that leaves Reus and Durm to finish it off,” Tuchel concluded.

“Fuck.”

“What’s the problem, Erik? You clearly like him,” Roman asked. “Won’t it be good to be able to have some time alone together?”

“They haven’t slept together yet,” Jonas whispered.

“So?”

“That’s not the problem,” Erik interrupted his friends.

“Don’t tell me,” Jonas started grinning. “You still haven’t learned to bring pajamas on trips?”

Erik nodded, feeling his cheeks turn red. “It’s never been an issue. Boxers were always enough. But that’ll be presumptuous now, with our...” He flapped his hands about to try and make his point. “Whatever this is.”

He suddenly had an idea when they reached the airport. “Cover for me, please!” he pleaded to Jonas, and ran off.

“Hurry up!”

“Where’s Erik going?” Mats asked, looking in the direction the defender ran to.

Jonas shrugged, trying to act cool. “He said he’d only be a moment. Probably has to take a leak.”

Erik joined the team again when they were ready for boarding, sneaking in the line between Jonas and Roman, slightly out of breath.

“And?” Roman asked.

“Success. Well, sort of… All they had in my size.” Erik replied, quickly opening his bag a little to let them see what he got. Jonas and Roman had to laugh so loud, both trying to turn it into a cough, and both failing completely. Erik saw Marco turn around to see what was going on, and he gave him a smile, shaking his head to say he’d been stuck with two idiots for friends.

\--

“What was that, at the airport?” Marco asked the moment they stepped into their room. He had been thinking about it all day, but they hadn’t had a moment alone together until now.

“Hmm?” Erik had no intention to explain what he bought, and he really didn’t want to explain why. He even had had issues focusing on training because he kept imagining how the night would go, kept arguing in his head that it would be stupid to go any further than they had gone already, that it was too soon, that they first had to talk about what they were doing.

“Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about, Durm.” Marco rolled his eyes at him and tried to grab his bag, but Erik kept it out of his reach.

“Come on, Marco. What are you, twelve?”

“Fine. You know I’ll be very disappointed now if it isn’t something edible, right?” He winked at the younger man, took a step forward, stole a quick kiss, and walked to the window. In response, Erik threw his bag on the bed and grabbed Marco’s wrist to pull him back for a longer kiss, leaving them both slightly out of breath when they broke apart.

“I missed you,” Erik whispered in the older winger’s ear, and softly started nibbling on it.

“We were together all day,” Marco laughed.

“You know what I mean.” He had moved from Marco’s ear to his neck, sucking gently, leaving small marks, making Marco put a hand on the wall to steady himself, and he smiled against the winger’s skin. “I’ve been thinking about this all day.”

All Marco could do was nod. A week ago he had only dreamt of this, of Erik kissing him like this, making him tremble with only one look. He thanked Auba every day for giving him the final push during that party, for letting go for the night, and for going for what he wanted. Who he wanted. The relief had been immense when he realized the younger defender wanted him just as much in return. It had taken the blond three days to actually believe that this was really happening, and he still thought now and then that he would wake up any moment now, that it was a dream. He moaned when Erik stopped his exploration. “Don’t stop.”

“We’ve got an important game tomorrow, Marco. We need to rest. We can celebrate after.” He gave him one more kiss, and got his toiletries, quickly stuffing the plastic bag in, hoping Marco didn’t see it.

“You want help in the shower?”

Erik shot him a look, and laughed. “You’re unbelievable.” He walked into the bathroom, shaking his head.

Marco was still thinking about earlier, at the airport. He sat down on the bed, staring at Erik’s bag. He had to stop himself from looking twice, telling himself that Erik would tell him what it was if he wanted to, that he had no right to be annoyed that he’s not telling him everything, and that he shouldn’t get his hopes up that he had bought something for the two of them. He heard the water turn off, and jumped off the bed before remembering he hadn’t done anything weird, and he sat down again. Erik was right; they had to concentrate on the game. It would be hard enough to make it to the next round without having to explain they hadn’t slept because they’d been too busy with each other.

Erik took the BVB pyjamas he bought out of the bag, and started to take off all labels. The shirt was good, pretty neutral yellow, with the badge on the chest. The shorts however, were checkered black and yellow, and they looked like he was wearing a picnic blanket. Could he convince Marco he always slept in this? Pyjamas designed for supporters of their own club? He sighed. It would just have to do. He stepped into the room, and Marco started laughing so hard the winger almost fell off the bed.

“What the fuck are those?” Marco managed to ask between laughs.

Erik couldn’t help but laugh as well. “I needed something, okay? This was all they had.”

“What do you mean, you needed something?” Marco asked, biting his lip to stop laughing. He suddenly got nervous, something was wrong.

“Well…” Erik started. “Okay, look, I know this sounds stupid, but I felt weird thinking about sleeping next to you just wearing my boxers. So I went to the shop to get pyjamas, and these were all they had.”

Marco couldn’t help but smile. He shook his head. “That’s not stupid. Come here.” He patted next to him on the bed. He took a breath. “I actually brought pyjamas as well, bought them yesterday, just in case Tuchel took my suggestion.” He showed him what he was holding. A black, silk shirt with matching shorts.

“Wait… your suggestion? No way.” Erik had the biggest grin, sitting down next to him. “You went to him and asked to be roomed with me?”

Marco nodded and grinned. “It just felt wrong, being in the same hotel, but not in the same room.”

“But… If it was your idea in the first place, then why bring those?” Erik asked, pointing at the shirt in Marco’s lap.

Marco started blushing, a rare sight that made him look vulnerable and adorable, not that Erik would ever tell him that. It also made Erik want to jump his bones and ignore everything he kept telling himself about taking it slow.

“I didn’t want to be presumptuous.”

Erik gently turned Marco’s face towards him, and gave him a soft kiss. “Thank you.”

“Please take those off though, they’re hurting my eyes,” Marco winked.

“They’re actually pretty comfy. And you won’t see them anyway, you’ll be asleep, Reus.”

Marco laughed, and got up to brush his teeth. Erik crawled into bed and was already half asleep when the winger joined him. He moved closer to the older man, who in turn snuggled into his body.

“Please let me pack your bag next time, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you wondering which PJs Erik bought, you can click [here](http://www.bvbfanshop.com/stores/bvb/en/product/bvb-check-shorts-and-t-shirt-pyjamas---yellow-black/152206)


End file.
